Mil Pedaços
by trovadorasolitaria
Summary: Porque me quebraste em mil pedaços.


_**02.05.2010**_

_... e mesmo assim você me abandonou... _

Cansado. Ele só precisava de um banho. A lanchonete acabara tarde naquele dia. Um banho.

Suas mãos cheiravam a gordura. Ele estava impregnado de gordura. Ele vivia impregnado de gordura. Ela reclamava todos os dias desse cheiro. E ele só fazia rir, dizendo a ela que ela na verdade adorava o cheiro. Que adorava o cheiro dele, qualquer que fosse. Ela empinava o nariz, acendia um cigarro e corria os olhos para o lado oposto do quarto. Ele só fazia rir, para depois pegá-la em um abraço e impregná-la de gordura e se impregnar de nicotina.

Ele já imaginava a cara dela quando chegasse em casa. Já estava esperando a testa franzida. A reclamação de um e outro chefe. Do diretor. Ser secretária é um saco, ela diria. Estaria estampado nos olhos dela que a culpa era dele. Não ligava. A culpa era dela dele gostar tanto dela assim.

Ela cheirava sempre a flores e ao sabonete que comprava em uma dessas lojas nas quais por vontade própria ele nunca entraria. Ela cheirava a roupa lavada. Ele cheirava a roupa surrada. E ela corria dele quando ele tentava sujá-la um pouco. Ele gargalhava. Ela bufava. E no fim, chegavam próximo um do outro, ávidos, procurando por suas bocas, ávidos, tocando-se num frenesi. Eles eram selvagens, pelo menos no sexo.

Ela chegaria dali a poucos minutos e ele aproveitaria sua chegada mais cedo do que a dela para tomar uma ducha gelada, bem gelada. Passar o sabonete da loja cara, banhar-se do cheiro que ela gostava. Talvez penteasse seus cabelos, como ela sempre mandava. Aqueles cabelos de fogo que pareciam uma fogueira, bagunçados. Destacavam-se. Ele sabia que ela gostava deles, mesmo que não dissesse. E quando lhe disse isso uma vez, ela rira de leve, segurando-se. Ela sempre se segurava. Ele sempre extravasava. Ela sorria mínimo. Ele, máximo. Ela não mostrava os dentes, apenas esticava os lábios. Ele gargalhava, sua arcaria dentária a mostra. Eles se mordiam, ávidos.

Passos. Ele desligou o chuveiro. Saltos altos tamborilando pelo piso. _Clic clic_. Apressados. Estressados. Acompanhando uma testa franzida. Mais franzida que o habitual. Mas a respiração era compassada, calma. Ele pegou a toalha no box, enrolou-se, bagunçou seu cabelo fogo e inúmeras gotas voaram. Enquanto ouvia um barulho estranho, algo se remexendo, arranhando. Seus ouvidos doeram. Cheirou-se. Cheirava a sabonete. O sabonete da loja cara. Olhou-se no espelho, não tinha jeito, seu cabelo continuaria assim, espalhado, bagunçado. Ela deveria estar acostumada. Mas nunca parecia estar. A não ser a reclamar, isso ela estava. Soltou uma risada abafada pelo nariz. Era verdade. Pura. Verdade. Passou seu desodorante. O ar comprimido saindo, ganhando liberdade numa espaço maior, abafando um arranhado esquisito.

"Oi, amor" ele se aproximou dela que estava levemente curvada para a cama, mexendo em algo e segurou sua cintura, beijando-lhe a omoplata descoberta. "Tô cheiroso para você".

Sentiu-a escorregar de si. "Ronald... Sai pra lá", falou, bufando e prendendo o cabelo platinado – contrastando com o vermelho do dele. Ela sem cor, ele cheio de cor- num nó frouxo.

"Não adianta fugir, Pan. Hoje você vai esquecer esse trabalho e dirigir sua atenção só a mim. Tenho certeza que sou mais atraente do que esses papeis aí", aproximou-se dela novamente, rindo leve, beijando a curva do pescoço e sentindo-a escorregar novamente, sem responder.

Mas não eram papeis. Ele ainda não percebera. Mas aquilo não se referia a trabalho.

"Eu preferia que você não tivesse tomado banho agora", ela falou, áspera. Dirigiu-se ao armário, pegou uma muda de roupa e colocou numa _mala_. "Torna tudo mais difícil".

Então ele viu. A mala. Em cima da cama. Para onde se curvava. Não eram papeis. Eram roupas. Ela parecia que ia viajar. Talvez a trabalho. Outros tipos de papeis. Seria naquele momento? Por isso a dificuldade? Já que ele planejava outra coisa?

"Pra onde você vai?", sussurrou. Ela permanecia imóvel, fria, calma.

Ignorou a sensação estranha que percorria seu corpo.

A resposta não veio.

Ele começou a sentir frio.

"Pansy, eu estou falando com você", insistiu, sem saber no que, por que, para que. Sentiu arrepios leves pelo corpo.

"Ronald...", ela não lhe olhava nos olhos.

"Por que você está insistindo tanto em me chamar de Ronald? Você sabe que eu gosto que me chamem de Ron", ele a interrompeu, alterando um pouco a voz.

"Eu não sou como os outros, Ronald", ela disse com a voz fria, enquanto continuava arrumando as roupas na mala, de costas para Ron.

"O que está acontecendo?", ele esbravejou impaciente. Uma gota desceu pela sua têmpora, mas não era água, era suor. Algo saia do seu controle. E ela continuava sem lhe olhar nos olhos. "Por que você não me olha nos olhos?"

Ela parou de mexer na mala, suspirou, mas não para tomar coragem, apenas via que era a hora certa. Não queria olhar aqueles cabelos vermelhos, muito menos os olhos azuis. Ela ainda gostava deles. Mas tinha que esquecê-los com o resto do passado. Passado.

Virou-se para ele, mirando sua testa, não os olhos. Viu alguns fios vermelhos bagunçados. Sempre bagunçados, por mais que ela reclamasse todos os dias. E como estava cansada de reclamar. Do seu chefe, do seu trabalho. Do trabalho dele. A falta de cansaço dele. Só ela sentia. O cansaço da insistência. Só ela via o que era ou não melhor para ela. E o passado era para se passar, sem voltar atrás, sem voltar no presente ou no futuro. Fixou seu olhar em apenas um ponto, uma sarda perdida ali, na testa. Ele tinha poucas sardas para um ruivo, ela já contara. Ou melhor, tentara. Por mais que fossem 'poucas', eram de certa forma muitas. Nunca tinha visto aquela. Com certeza, era a mais bonita. _Sardas não são bonitas, Pansy. Ele não é bonito. O seu cabelo fogo não é bonito. O seu corpo branco não é bonito. Nem mesmo a bunda dele é bonita. Pode ter sido, no passado. E passado já foi. Nada nele é bonito e até as folhas inúteis de papel desse seu emprego inútil são mais bonitas_. Mas aquela sarda chamava atenção, ela tinha que admitir. _Só chama a atenção, Pansy, nada mais, olhe para outro canto. _

"Ronald, o que está acontecendo é algo bem simples. Direi apenas uma vez e peço encarecidamente que você compreenda logo. Desteto cenas dramáticas" parou, olhou aqueles olhos de novo. Eles queriam suga-la, mas o passado não pode atingir o presente, muito menos o futuro. "Está tudo acabado".

"Como assim tudo acabado?", ele realmente não estava entendendo. Na verdade, ele não conseguia respirar direito. Seu pulmão entupiu-se com aquelas palavras, seus ouvidos zuniram e a visão embaçou. Ele tinha visto no castanho dos olhos dela que havia alguma coisa, ele tinha certeza. Tinha. Agora já não tinha mais. Por que os castanhos não se derretiam mais em seus olhos azuis. Eles se viraram frios para a mala que ela insistia em arrumar. Mas que porra. Mas que porra de mala. "Como assim tudo acabado?", perguntou de novo. Ela teria uma explicação para lhe dar.

"Acabado, Ronald.", suspirou, parecia cansada, como uma professora ensinando um aluno retardado a ler. Ele se sentiu retardado. "A-ca-ba-do! Poxa, eu tenho mesmo que soletrar?"

Ele ficou parado. Tinha tomado banho, direitinho, tinha certeza. Não poderia ter sido por causa do cabelo bagunçado, ela já era acostumada. Ela gostava. Ele tinha certeza. _Tinha._ Mas suas certezas pareciam desmoronar diante de si. Letra por letra, lembrança por lembrança, caindo, aos farelos, em partes diante de si. Queimavam os olhos. Queimavam mais que seu cabelo.

**X.X**

_**...Pobre coração, quando o teu estava comigo era tão bom...**_

_Ela estava cansada. Pansy Parkison estava absolutamente cansada. A faculdade sugava suas forças. Mas o seu cansaço se dava por outra coisa. Outra coisa bastante irritante. Ela estava irritadiça. Por completo. Ou melhor, estava enojada. Enojada daqueles cabelos brancos, inteiramente claros, sem vida. Ela nunca achou preto e branco bonito, por mais que tenha insistido tanto. Fingido tanto. Sorrido tão falsamente que sua mandíbula doía, doía de fingimento. Asco. Não que ela se incomodasse de mentir e atuar. Para ela, era só como uma peça de teatro com um cachê gordo demais para se desperdiçar. O problema estava no seu corpo que reagia contrário a si. Por mais que insistisse, os arrepios que surgiam no seu corpo quando aquelas mãos transparentes a tocavam eram de nojo. Completo nojo. Mas ela não podia ter nojo dele. Principalmente, do quanto ele valia. _

_Pois ele valia muito. _

_E diamantes não podem ser desconsiderados. _

_Mas ela sentia nojo sempre que o beijava e seus dentes chocavam-se antes mesmo das suas línguas e ela repetia para si nesses momentos e em outros: eu gosto dele. Eu realmente gosto dele. Eu gosto dele demais. Eu tenho que gostar dele. Eu preciso, isso, eu preciso gostar dele. _

_Por que ele é tudo que ela precisa. Absolutamente tudo. Não se pode desperdiçar um diamante. Eles eram raros e ela havia tirado a sorte grande quando se juntou a ele. Eles se completam, foram feitos um para o outro, não foram? Branco e preto. Completavam-se. Completavam-se? _

_Ela estava cansada disso tudo naquele dia, assim como nos outros. Estava ficando frequente. Mais ainda sair para um canto longe, bem nos subúrbios para poder encontrar carne fresca e lavar sua alma daquela brancura. Do insosso. Do insosso que ela amava, ou melhor, gostava. _

_Por que ele nunca iria para subúrbios. Ele nunca pisaria ali, naquela lama toda e nunca sujaria seus ferracinis. Mas ela naquele dia não seria Pansy Parkison, ela seria apenas uma mulher que finge e está cansada de fingir. _

_Calçou seus saltos altíssimos. Não perderia a elegância, caso possa se ter alguma estando naquele lugar, em qualquer lugar que fosse. Por que ela sempre é superior. E se não fosse, fingia ser. _

_Buscou um vestido justo, não completamente, mas justo e curto. Não queria sujá-lo demais lá, embora sua pele sempre se impregnasse. Mas sujeira por sujeira, ela já estava suja. Suja e cansada. _

_E pegou, por fim, seu batom vermelho, passando-o na sua boca. Pois eram naqueles momentos que ela permitia uma cor na sua vida e o vermelho do seu batom a coloria por algumas horas daquela falta de cor, daquele bege e branco todo. Platinado. Buscou suas chaves, do carro que ele lhe dera. Ela escolhera a cor: vermelho. Amava o seu carro, mais até do que a quem lhe dera. _

_Se um dia o tivesse amado. Mas ela tinha, em fingimento. _

"_Um uísque", pediu ao garçom. Mais um que a olhava abobalhado, desde que havia chegado ao recinto: um bar mais ou menos dos subúrbios. Com aqueles homens mais ou menos. Porém, mais ou menos é melhor do que nada. E ela já estava cheia de nada. "Sem gelo", completou. _

_Gostava do uísque por causa da sua cor alaranjada, cobre. A transição do laranja para o vermelho. Sentia-se embebedada de vermelho. Fascinante. Tão fascinante quanto à cor dos cabelos fogos de um cara que a olhava do lado oposto do bar. Um cara mais ou menos. Com cabelos fascinantes. Vermelhos. Fogo. Cobre. Tudo junto. Ele não tirava os olhos dela e ela não deixava de retribuir. _

_O garçom trouxe o uísque, depositando a sua frente enquanto secava com os olhos os seios fartos dela. Ela o bebeu em dois grandes goles, faminta por álcool. _

"_Uou", alguém exclamou bem próximo a suas costas. Pode sentir o cheiro do hálito que roçava seu pescoço: nicotina, álcool e hortelã. Virou-se e se deparou com o cara mais ou menos do cabelo de fogo. Aquele cabelo chamava tanta atenção que não tinha como não chamar a dela. Estavam arrumados e ela sentiu uma vontade louca de bagunça-los. "Nunca vi uma mulher beber uísque tão rápido e com tanto gosto". _

"_Parece que você não tem se deparado com muitas mulheres ultimamente, então", respondeu fria. Fincando aos poucos seu metal na pele dele, dolorosamente. Ele não sabia ainda que gostava tanto de metais. _

"_Tem razão", falou rindo. Ele sempre ria, mas ela permanecia inflexível. "Posso te pagar outra dose?" _

"_Você pode fazer algo melhor", pegou sua carteira em cima do balcão, deixou uma nota de cinquenta. Sem esperar o troco, dirigiu-se a saída, mas em vez de sair parou em frente a um banheiro em manutenção, olhando de volta para ele por breves segundos, insinuando o que ele não ousava acreditar. Não assim tão rápido. _

_Ele desgrudou de onde estava e refez os passos dela, enquanto ela adentrava o banheiro. Ninguém parecia perceber o que acontecia ali. Aquela corrente magnética que o prendia a ela. Empurrou a porta do banheiro e a viu de frente para o espelho, retocando o seu batom vermelho. Vermelho como seus cabelos. Ficou parado, não sabia muito bem o que fazer. _

_De fato, não conhecia mulheres como ela. _

_Ela, de batom vermelho – muito vermelho -, aproximou-se dele e fez o que mais queria fazer na noite, ou uma das coisas que mais queria fazer, pois já não sabia mais enumerá-las e hierarquizar seus desejos. Passou a mão pelo fogo, pelos cabelos vermelhos vibrantes e cobre e uísque dele. Seus dedos violaram o penteado e sentiram a maciez dos fios. Fechou os olhos e os sentiu de novo. Ele a puxou para perto dele, bem colado, saindo de seu torpor e distribuiu pequenos e leves beijos pelo pescoço dela, enquanto ela continuava com a mão pousada nos fios de fogo. Arrepiou-se, mas não de nojo, de pura excitação. Seu batom caiu no chão causando um som metálico, eles não ouviram._

_Ele saiu dos beijos e a puxou pelos cabelos negros, depositando outros beijos no seu queijo, no seu colo e na sua clavícula. Simples beijos que arrepiavam demais. Ela parou com aquilo logo, mordeu a boca dele devagar, causando dor e prazer. Devagar. Dor e prazer. Agora, ele sentia mais o prazer. Ele desceu suas mãos pelas curvas dela, até chegar na sua calcinha, a afastou, mexendo com seu dedo ali. Ela arfava. A boca vermelha entreaberta jogando suspiros pelo banheiro. E ele enfiou um dedo lentamente, torturante. Seria uma das únicas situações. Retirou o dedo e enfiou dois, ela arfou mais e puxou os cabelos vermelhos. Desceu seus dedos pelo corpo dele e tocou por cima da calça, sentia a ereção pulsar. Pulsando em vermelho. Ela enfiou a mão por dentro da calça e massageou suavemente ali, contornando a cabeça do pênis. Ele parou de mexer em seu clitóris e subiu até suas costas, descendo o zíper. Seu vestido afrouxou-se e ela o retirou por definitivo. Não aguentavam mais. _

"_Agora", ela falou entre os dentes com a voz falha. Seus olhos faiscavam de desejo. Os olhos dele já pegavam fogo, assim como seus corpos. E ele não pode fazer nada além de atender o desejo dela. Empurrou-a na parede. Ela tirou a roupa dele por completo, instigando-o a media que mexia no seu pênis. Então ele a penetrou de uma vez só, sem compaixão. Ela não precisava de compaixão. Ela não queria compaixão, porque odiava compaixão. Os movimentos ficaram cada vez mais selvagens. As pernas dela ao redor da cintura dele, as mãos em seus cabelos. Ele mordiscava e lambia furtivamente o bico rígido do seio farto dela. Os movimentos dos quadris ficaram mais intensos. Não seguraram. Ele gozou. Depois ela. _

_Desgrudaram-se. Ela permaneceu contra a parede, ainda tocando os cabelos dele. Ele buscou os lábios dela, se beijaram ávidos, querendo embebedar-se um do outro até ela parar o beijo. Olhou-o bem. Então o soltou, por completo. _

"_Qual o seu nome?", ele perguntou. Ainda sentia o corpo dela pressionado no seu. _

"_Tenho que ir", ela disse, catando suas roupas pelo chão. "Merda, cadê meu batom?" _

"_Espera. Eu realmente quero saber seu nome". _

"_Pra que? Provavelmente nós não nos encontraremos de novo", ela respondeu, vestindo sua calcinha. Visualizou o batom debaixo de uma pia e o pegou. _

"_Por quê?", ele perguntou, meio confuso. _

"_Por que as coisas são assim", respondeu tentando por seu sutiã, mas ele foi mais rápido. A parou, segurando seu pulso e pegou o batom na sua mão direita. Escreveu algo na sua barriga com o batom. _

"_Nem sempre as coisas são assim", ele disse. Ela olhou no espelho e viu um número e logo embaixo um R, provavelmente a primeira letra do nome dele. "Pra caso você resolva me ver de novo". _

_Ela vestiu seu vestido com certo cuidado, calçou os saltos altos e passou novamente seu batom nos lábios. Colocou-o na bolsa retirando um cigarro do maço: hollywood. Acendeu-o com o isqueiro. "Não nutra muitas esperanças", e saiu, seus saltos tamborilando pelo piso suburbano. _

_Ele ainda conseguia ver a fumaça do cigarro dela dançando pelo banheiro. _

**X.X **

_... e mesmo assim, ninguém me perdoou..._

"Será que você poderia, por favor, parar de mexer nessa porra dessa mala e me explicar que porra é essa que está acontecendo?", ele gritou, fazendo com que ela parasse. Ela suspirou, não de cansaço. Talvez de impaciência. Não dava para saber, Pansy sempre fora uma ótima atriz.

"Eu odeio essas situações dramáticas, você poderia nos poupar", ela disse, cravando um metal no peito dele. Um metal que já existia.

"Eu estou pouco me fudendo para o que você gosta ou não. Eu só quero que você me explique isso. Agora", a voz dele era alta, completamente sonora e apavorante. Ela se arrepiou, talvez um vento frio vindo da janela aberta.

"Pare de gritar, Ronald", ela o repreendeu. Como se pudesse fazê-lo. Como se não desse razão a ele. Às vezes, a vida é puro teatro. E Pansy sabia representar bem. "Eu já disse, acabou. Tá bom, vou explicar melhor: eu não quero mais você".

Ele ficou parado.

Tudo girava meio sem sentido.

E isso tudo era uma brincadeira de mal gosto, ele não gostava de brincadeiras de mal gosto.

"Deu para entender agora?", ela perguntou, voltando-se para sua mala. A mala. E de repente a mala virou a culpada. Ele sentiu tanta raiva dela, tanta raiva que queria explodi-la. Mas era tudo uma brincadeira. Depois ela estaria na cama com ele, mexendo no seu cabelo, suspirando e gemendo seu nome. Por que ela sempre se perdia no sexo, na verdade, ela se permitia no sexo. E ele gostava quando ela se permitia, ele amava.

"É tudo uma brincadeira, não é?" De repente ele sentiu uma vontade de rir, uma leveza, seus ombros antes pesados estavam relaxados. Tudo uma brincadeira. Como ele pode cair nessa? Mas ela era uma boa atriz, tinha que admitir. "Que brincadeira sem graça, Pansy. Tá, eu tenho que admitir que tem uma certa graça, mas foi um susto e tanto".

"Por que você não entende, Ronald?", ela virou-se para ele. Seu coração agora estava acelerado. Ela não perderia a paciência, não. Muito menos o foco. E ele era um completo idiota.

"Eu estou entendendo, Pansy. Só uma coisa que eu não entendo muito bem, hoje não é primeiro de abril. Por que essa brincadeira?", ele riu, sentou-se na cadeira da penteadeira dela. A penteadeira vermelha. Ele sabia que ela gostava dessa cor. "Você vai viajar a trabalho é?", indagou. "Ah, já pode parar de me chamar de Ronald".

"Não é uma brincadeira, _Ronald_", ela se virou de novo, a mala quase completa. Precisava pegar apenas seus cremes, seus sabonetes e sua escova de dente. Ele não gostava daqueles sabonetes mesmo. "Por que você insiste em mentir para si mesmo?"

Ele ficou imóvel. Os ombros pesaram novamente. Olhou-a indo para o banheiro, instantes depois trazendo alguns cremes e dirigindo-se a mala. A raiva da mala voltou e com ela a vontade de explodi-la. Ela não dirigia os olhos para ele. E era culpa da mala.

Andou na direção dela, arrancou os cremes da sua mão, espatifando-os pelo chão. Depois, pegou a mala cuidadosamente arrumada. Era na verdade, a segunda mala. Mas ele jogou as duas. Elas fizeram um grande baque no chão.

Ela não gritou, mas seu coração acelerou mais e suas mãos tremiam levemente uma sob a outra.

**X.X**

_Ela chegou em seu apartamento, estava alteradamente calma. De uma maneira bizarra seu coração pulsava num frenesi estonteante, enquanto seu corpo estava relaxado. Sua mente dividia-se também. Um puro e perfeito paradoxo. Pansy gostava de paradoxos. E gostava mais ainda de vermelho. Antes, seu batom representava o vermelho mais bonito. Agora, ela sabia, por mais que não quisesse admitir, que era o vermelho dele o tom mais bonito. O vermelho que englobava todos os tons de vermelho num só. Mais do que fascinante. _

_E foi por isso que Pansy se decidiu por anotar aquele número riscado na sua barriga em escarlate. Ela dizia a sim mesmo que era só por causa da cor do cabelo dele. Mas às vezes nós contamos mentiras que nós mesmos acreditamos ou fingimos crer. E de fingimento Pansy Parkison entendia._

_Ouviu um farfalhar de porta sendo aberta e limpou apressadamente a sua barriga. Seja quem for, não poderia ver aquilo. Guardou o papel com o número de 'R' no bolso mais escondido da sua carteira, depositando-a no fundo da bolsa, lá Draco não veria. Tirou o vestido e o jogou no guarda-roupa, enrolou-se rapidamente ao escutar os passos ecoarem na madeira do apartamento dela, ou melhor, que Draco deu a ela. _

"_Meu bem?", ouviu a voz de Draco invadir todo o cômodo. Fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir. "Você está dormindo?"_

_Sentiu-o se aproximar de si, acariciando sua clavícula. Sentiu vontade de vomitar. Ela não queria que ele a tocasse. Estava tão completa de vermelho, tão calma e relaxada. Vivendo num mundo de tons de cores só dela onde o pálido de Draco não se enquadrava. Permaneceu de olhos fechados. _

_Sentiu sua bochecha molhar com o beijo que ele depositou. Imprensou mais os olhos e devaneou pelo seu mundo. Seria uma ótima noite, a manhã estava distante de chegar, felizmente. _

_Três semanas depois, depois de olhar todos os dias o papel com o número dele em esbarrões acidentais com a carteira, Pansy, que já estava cansada de novo e completamente pálida por dentro, resolveu ligar. _

_Só uma transa. Estava precisando de algo mais quente do que o habitual. De um pouco mais de fogo. E foi se convencendo de que não era nada demais. Afinal, ele nem o seu nome sabia. _

_Pegou seu iphone, presente de Draco, e discou o número de 'R' sem precisar olhá-lo no papel, já decorara acidentalmente – como gostava de repetir para si – cada número daquele. _

_Chamou três vezes e alguém atendeu. "Alô?", uma voz grave falou do outro lado da linha. Ela já tinha esquecido como a voz dele era. _

"_Sou eu", falou. Não precisava se explicar, ele saberia quem era. Por mais que já tivesse passado três semanas e fossem duas da manhã. Ele saberia. _

"_Achei que não era para nutrir esperanças", ele falou, rindo. Arrancou uma risada nasal dela mais um rasgar de lábios. Ela praticamente nunca ria mostrando os dentes. _

"_E não era, mas você deu sorte. Estou carente hoje", ela retorquiu. Mordeu os lábios, já estava agoniada com aquele lenga-lenga. _

"_O batom durou esse tempo todo na sua barriga? Preciso saber a marca para dar de presente para as minhas namoradas", ele caçoou. Acertando, tendenciosamente ou não, um ponto importante. Mas eram só coincidências e piadas sem graça. _

"_Vamos direto ao ponto: estou livre agora, quer ou não se encontrar comigo?", ela propôs impacientemente. A palidez e a vontade de passar a mão pelos cabelos dele a consumindo. _

"_Agora?", exclamou. "Nesse exato momento?" _

"_É!", respondeu impacientemente. _

"_Onde?" _

"_No seu apartamento, de preferencia". _

"_Como você sabe que eu moro em um apartamento?", ele perguntou fingindo-se de aturdido. _

"_Foi um modo de falar... Que seja. Me passe o endereço. Logo", falou rispidamente. Pegou uma caneta na bolsa e escreveu o endereço embaixo do número dele, logo depois de uma seta vinda da letra 'R'. _

_Desligou o telefone sem dar tchau. Saiu às pressas do apartamento e as pressas dirigiu até o local marcado. _

_Quinze minutos depois, Pansy Parkison encontrava-se parada, de madrugada, em frente ao apartamento de Ronald Weasley apertando ininterruptamente a campainha, até dar de cara com o cara mais ou menos de cabelos ruivos, hoje bagunçados, na sua frente. Ela queria tanto aquele cabelo. Sem ao menos fechar a porta atrás de si, deu um beijo nele entre mordidas e puxões de cabelo. _

_Essa seria a primeira de muitas visitas de madrugada de Pansy. Não sabia ela que adquiriu um novo vício. _

**X.X **

_... O sândalo perfuma o machado que o feriu..._

"Por que você fez isso?", ela falou fria. Completamente fria, embora seu coração estivesse palpitando.

Ele segurou o braço dela novamente e a distanciou da mala, depois segurou seu rosto entre sua mão direita, apertando com força. Ela não fazia careta, estava inexpressivamente fria – mas seu coração palpitava-. "Agora eu quero que você me explique direito o que está acontecendo. Muito bem explicado. Não vou aceitar um 'não quero mais você'. Está me ouvindo?"

Talvez ela tenha sentindo um pouco de medo, porque seu coração acelerou mais e seus olhos castanhos percorriam agitados o rosto dele. "Você poderia me largar primeiro?", disse com a voz imponente, no entanto, sussurrou.

"Não. Eu quero que você me explique assim, olhando nos meus olhos", aproximou mais seu rosto do dela. Um pouco mais. Um pouco menos de oxigênio para os dois. Mais batidas de coração. Batidas vermelhas e batidas pálidas.

Silêncio.

_Três_ segundos eternos de silêncio profundo.

Ela perdera a calma, perdera a frieza e seus olhos castanhos se derretiam nos azuis. Se derretiam completamente. Até ficarem vermelhos, como sua abstinência. Ela estava com abstinência dele, de passar a mão nos seus cabelos, no seu corpo, de contar suas sardas pela enésima vez – enquanto ele roncava baixinho depois do sexo, sem que ele desconfiasse -, abstinência de morder seus lábios. Ela nunca soubera que era viciada, mas seu corpo sabia. E mais ainda sua mente.

_Três segundos_ de agonizante abstinência se passaram até que ela aniquilou a distância entre eles e, após passar ferozmente a mão nos cabelos dele, o beijou.

O beijou com toda a paixão existente dentro dela.

Ele soltou o rosto dela e passou suas mãos grossas avidamente pelo corpo dela. Querendo senti-lo por completo. Cada pedacinho. Mas era impossível. Ele não se importava, continuava tentando. Pegou suas pernas e as enlaçou na sua cintura. Estavam ficando mais quentes. Estavam virando uma fogueira. Ele a parte alaranjada; ela, a azul.

Então tudo começou rápido e veloz. Ele a levou para a cama, retirando com uma mão os restos de roupa e ficou por cima dela. Retirou sua roupa e a dela, sem cerimônias. E parou três segundos. Para olha-la por completo. Três longos e rápidos segundos. Olhou todo o corpo dela e depois seus olhos. Ela manteve o olhar. Eles se perderam, por três segundos. Até que ele a beijou, um beijo doce e lento. Suas línguas acariciando-se. Suas bocas roçando-se.

Mas uma fogueira não é tão fácil de apagar.

Pansy pôs a mão no pênis dele e o massageou, fazendo com que o beijo ficasse mais feroz. Mordiam-se, brigavam com suas línguas, chupavam-se. Ainda de lábios colados, Ron amassava o seio dela com uma mão, contornando excitantemente o bico ereto. Desceu sua boca neles, os lambeu e os chupou sob gemidos altos dela.

Percorreu o corpo dela todo com beijos. Ela segurou o seu pênis e o aproximou mais da sua virilha, roçando-o nela, mas logo depois ele já estava descendo novamente, agora sem os beijos. Desceu mais e depositou um beijo na sua virilha. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando ele mordiscou o lábio maior. Sentiu-se mais molhada ainda quando a língua dele percorreu aquele canto, brincando com seu glitores. De olhos fechados e mãos segurando com força cada parte ao seu lado do lençol, Pansy arfou e gritou o nome de Ron.

Ela não gritou Ronald nessa hora, ela gritou _Ron_.

E Ron excitado com tanta demonstração, a penetrou lentamente. Aumentou aos poucos o ritmo enquanto ela remexia o quadril. Ela arranhou suas costas, cravando bem suas unhas. Para deixar sua marca. Como um metal. Porque Ron adorava metais. E ela adorava usá-los.

Depois de gozarem e se descolarem, Ron estava deitado de bruços sob Pansy que alisava suas costas e dava beijos carinhosos na sua omoplata.

Os olhos azuis dele demonstravam sono e cansaço quando se viraram para ela no momento em que ele depositou um beijo na ponta do seu nariz. Ela sorriu mostrando os dentes.

"Eu te amo", ela falou baixinho, sabendo que de qualquer forma ele escutaria.

Ron sorriu abertamente, mostrando, como sempre, todos os seus dentes. Seus olhos sorriram também, sorriram tanto que mostrariam todos os seus dentes também, caso os possuíssem. "Eu também te amo, Pan", ele disse, depois de dar um beijo leve nos lábios dela. "Tanto que dói".

Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu de novo, mostrando mais uma vez seus dentes brancos e retos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dele carinhosamente, fazendo-o deitar a cabeça no travesseiro. Após alguns minutos de tanto carinho, Ron dormiu.

E ela aproveitou para contar suas sardas pela enésima e última vez. Deitou seu rosto no travesseiro ao lado do dele e ficou encarando a sarda na testa dele. Era a mais bonita que ela já vira, tinha certeza. Demorou-se um tempo ali, até certificar-se que ele estava dormindo e se levantar para arrumar novamente com cuidado as suas malas.

Virou-se para ele novamente, antes de por seu casaco. Piscou diversas vezes. Piscou mais. Foi até onde ele estava e depositou um beijo nos seus lábios e na sua mais bonita sarda. Não chorou. Apenas rabiscou algo num pedaço de papel e colocou sob um perfume em cima da penteadeira vermelha, da cor dos cabelos dele. Eles cheiravam ao shampoo dela e estavam bagunçados, do jeito que ela gostava.

Acendeu um de seus cigarros hollywood, o tragou, deixando algumas fumaças dançando e partiu para sempre.

Mas o para sempre, sempre acaba.

**X.X**

_A campainha do seu apartamento soava energeticamente pelo recinto. Isso era bem característico dela, mas não podia ser, eram apenas oito horas da manhã. E essa pessoa agoniada o acordou de um sonho bom tão cedo. _

_Correu a mão pelos cabelos antes de se levantar e gritar um 'tô indo'. Lavou rapidamente o rosto no banheiro, escovou ligeiramente os dentes e bateu no rosto para acordar de vez. _

_Quando abriu a porta, deparou-se com uma mulher magra, de altura mediana e cabelos pretos lisos e curtos balançando o pé freneticamente. Ele conhecia aquele corpo, aqueles cabelos e aqueles olhos que o encaravam impacientemente. "Pansy?", perguntou, esfregando os olhos para certificar-se de que não estava em um sonho. _

_Pansy adentrou pelo apartamento sem lhe responder. Ron fechou a porta e se virou para ela, com um olhar de completa dúvida. O que ela estaria fazendo ali àquela hora? Não deveria estar com o noivo? _

"_Eu o larguei, Ronald", ela falou. Suas palavras o perfuraram, mas não como um metal, e sim como uma fumaça, porque ele precisou repetir mentalmente muitas vezes antes de compreender. _

"_O largou? De vez?", ele perguntou, em choque. Em completo choque. De todas as surpresas vindas de Pansy Parkison, Ronald Weasley não imaginou essa. Imaginar ele até imaginou, mas tinha convicção absoluta de que nunca aconteceria._

"_De vez", respondeu. Sentou-se no sofá, abriu sua bolsa e retirou um cigarro. Tragou uma, duas e três vezes. "Eu o larguei para ficar com você, Ron". _

_Os olhos dele se arregalaram, um azul assustado, ou melhor, surpreso, encarou os castanhos decididos - ou duvidosos? – de Pansy. Ron avançou sobre ela e tirou o cigarro da sua mão, tragando-o também, tomando a boca dela com a sua, soltando a fumaça ali. Nicotina, hortelã e uísque se misturavam. _

_Beijaram-se de forma doce. Ela mordeu o lábio dele delicadamente. Abriu seus olhos e olhou os dele. Recuperou seu cigarro que estava na mão de Ron e antes de tragar sussurrou no seu ouvido. "Minhas malas estão no meu carro". _

**X.X**

_... Guardo um retrato teu e a saudade mais bonita..._

Alguns raios de sol que furtivamente passavam pela brecha da janela batiam nos fios laranjas de Ron, deixando-os dourados. Da cor de uísque.

Depois de alguns minutos de banho de sol, Ronald acordou com a claridade. Bocejou algumas vezes e coçou os olhos com a mão. Verificou no seu relógio de pulso a hora, onze horas da manhã. Nossa, havia dormido muito. Nada incompreensível mediante a noite boa que ele teve. E tinha achado que ela fora embora. Riu com o pensamento. Não, Pansy não o deixaria assim, do nada. Não com tanto amor ainda existente entre eles. Com tanto amor existe nele.

Virou-se para o lado, vazio. Provavelmente ela estava no banheiro ou foi à padaria comprar comida ou dar uma volta ou qualquer outra coisa. Pansy Parkison não era lá uma mulher previsível. Por mais que imprevisível seja, em algum momento, previsível.

Levantou-se por definitivo, puxando de algum lugar uma coragem. Iria arrumar o quarto, deixar as coisas bonitinhas para quando ela voltasse. Não, ele queria era arrumar para bagunçar tudo de novo quando ela voltasse. Um sorriso enorme brotou de seus lábios. Ele nunca se cansava dela. Muito menos do seu corpo. Dos seus seios fartos, das suas pernas longas, da sua bunda empinada. E daquele quadril magro e saliente. Ele nunca se cansava.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e fez a rotineira higiene matinal, sem se dar conta que faltavam os cremes dela ou até mesmo a escova de dente dela. Ronald Weasley não era um homem muito atento.

Retornou ao quarto e se dirigiu para a penteadeira, a fim de passar um perfume. Ela chegaria logo e ele deveria estar bem perfumado. Passou o perfume sem se da conta do pequeno pedaço de papel e colocou o frasco novamente ali. Ajeitou a cama, guardou a toalha no banheiro de novo e foi esperar deitado.

Os raios de sol que antes estavam vívidos já amenizaram-se. Estava ficando tarde, provavelmente era umas cinco horas da tarde e Pansy ainda não voltara, Ron constatou, após acordar de um cochilo. Estava ficando preocupado. Foi no banheiro para lavar o rosto e as mãos, mas ele não encontrou o sabonete.

Também não encontrou os numerosos cremes dela.

Alguém os assaltara? Impossível. Onde estava Pansy? Caso ela estivesse preparando uma surpresa demorara muito. Mas deveria ser uma boa surpresa, depois do susto da noite passada, com a ideia medonha de que o deixaria.

O deixaria.

Não, ela não faria isso.

Foi até o armário, abriu-o rispidamente e não encontrou um par de roupas sequer que não fossem as dele. As dela haviam sumido.

Então ele viu. Um bilhete. Um bilhete com alguns rabiscos debaixo do perfume que ele acabara de passar.

"_Eu te amo tanto, Ronald, que também dói.  
Mas eu me amo mais.  
Pansy". _

Ele entendeu. Infelizmente, entendeu completamente tudo.

Eram letras vermelhas, vermelhas como o sangue que escorria em forma de lágrimas pelos olhos de Ron, porque ela havia cravado no mais fundo da sua carne e da sua alma aquele metal. Aquele metal que ele tanto gostava. Ela mesma. Ela era cruel. E essa era Pansy. Burro fora ele que achou que ela mudaria com ele. Burro fora ele que achou que ela o amava. Burro fora ele que se permitiu amá-la. Burro fora ele que se apaixonara por aquele metal. Aquela dor. Porque Pansy era sinônimo de dor e ele não podia esperar nada dela que não fosse isso. Que não fosse dolorido demais.

Como estava sendo naquele momento.

Enquanto ele jorrava sangue pelo quarto todo, melando cada milímetro de espaço que continha uma lembrança dela, o cheiro dela. Ele estava com o cheiro dela. Daquele sabonete caro. De repente, sentiu vontade de vomitar. De expelir mais sangue, para se purificar dela logo. Mas seu sangue agora também era dela e teria que se secar por completo para não tê-la mais ali. E ainda sim, teria que queimar sua carne e queimar sua mente.

E queimar sua alma. Porque o punhal chamado Pansy Parkison conseguira atravessá-la.

Ele viu uma foto jogada em um canto no canto da parede e foi busca-la. Uma foto dela. Do dia em que ela visitou a casa da mãe dele pela primeira vez. Ela estava linda. Linda como sempre ou linda como nunca.

Mais lágrimas caíram, molhando a foto. Ele a colocou no seu coração acelerado.

E sentiu enormes saudades.

**X.X**

_Era uma tarde chuvosa e Ron estava na sala, escolhendo alguns filmes, ajeitando o pote de pipoca perto do sofá, os copos de refrigerante e o tão amado chocolate que ela gostava, enquanto a esperava._

_A chuva estava bem forte e ele ainda não sabia o que ela fora fazer lá fora com esse tempo. Mas ele nunca contesta Pansy, não é como se isso fosse adiantar muito, já que ela fazia o que bem entendia, mas era por ela era assim imprevisível e ele gostava disso. Tinha que admitir. _

_Pelo menos, só para si mesmo. _

_Derreteu o chocolate no micro-ondas e o colocou por cima da pipoca, do jeito que ela gostava. _

_Ele gostava também do jeito como ela ficava toda lambuzada de chocolate que nem uma criança. Contrastava muito com a sua postura normal, de adulta, fria, calculista. _

_Pegou três filmes para que ela escolhesse o melhor. Ele confiava no gosto dela pra filme. Principalmente os de ação, ela escolhia os mais cruéis. E mesmo assim, mantinha-se irredutível do começo ao filme. Enquanto ele lutava para não fraquejar. Era fascinante._

_Sentou-se no sofá depois de constatar que tudo estava pronto e olhou para a janela, vendo a chuva despencar dos céus com uma fúria apavorante. As ruas escassas de pedestres. Só com alguns poucos insistentes. Ficou se perguntando pela milionésima vez onde e o que estaria fazendo ela para sair numa situação dessas. Ela não lhe contara, saiu dizendo que demoraria e que voltaria com uma surpresa para ele. _

_Ele estava morrendo de curiosidade, tentando adivinhar o que seria, mas não sabia. Não adiantava. _

_Permaneceu no sofá por mais alguns minutos até escutar um som de chaves e de maçaneta girando. Ajeitou-se e se preparou. _

_Viu surgir da porta uma mulher de estatura mediana com um casaco preto que combinava com seus saltos cobrindo suas costas e braços e um capuz saindo deste cobrindo os cabelos. Ela estava de costas e ele correu para abraça-la. _

"_Não. Feche os olhos, Ronald. Agora!", ela disse mandona. Ele não ousaria desobedecer e os fechou. Ela se virou para ele, seus olhos castanhos rindo, contrastando com o rosto sério. "Pode abrir"._

_Ela tirou o capuz na mesma hora em que ele abria os olhos e pode ver que os cabelos dela estavam diferentes. Completamente diferentes. Brancos, loiros, não sabia. Continuavam lisos, mas estavam mais longos e completamente pálidos. Ele riu. Ela estava linda, parecia de porcelana completamente pálida sem aquele negro costumeiro do seu cabelo. "Uou! Eu adorei, Pan". _

"_Mesmo?", ela perguntou, rasgando os lábios num sorriso mínimo. _

"_Você está mais linda ainda. E eu achava que isso era impossível", ele respondeu, pegando-a pela cintura e dando-lhe um beijo. _

_Ela contornou o pescoço dele com seus braços e retribuiu o beijo. "Escolheu o filme?", ela falou, quebrando o beijo. _

"_Deixei pra você que é melhor do que eu nisso", ele falou, rindo e depositando beijos leves nos lábios dela. _

"_Sei, Ronald. Você é um tremendo dum folgado", falou se virando, não permitindo que ele visse um sorriso pequeno e rápido nos lábios dela._

"_Não, eu só sei reconhecer quem é superior". _

"_Balela...", ela disse. Pegou os três dvd's em cima do sofá. Depositou dois na mesinha de vidro e permaneceu com um nas suas mãos. "Eu vou querer esse hoje". _

_Ele pode ver o título do filme em cima do braço do sofá quando ela o deixou ali para poder retirar seus sapatos: Brilho Eterno de Uma Mente sem Lembranças. "Sem sangue hoje, Pansy?"_

"_Sem sangue. Hoje eu estou meio romântica", ele riu. Pagaria para ver um dia em que Pansy Parkison estivesse romântica ou até meio. _

_Pôs o dvd no aparelho e foi para o sofá, se sentando ao lado dela e deitando sua cabeça em seu colo. Pansy pegou a bacia de pipoca com chocolate e começou a comer, esperando o começo do filme. "Nossa, eu adoro isso". _

**X.X**

_**02.05.2013**_

_**2 h 00 min**_

_Meu amor... se quiseres voltar, volta não. Porque me quebraste em mil pedaços..._

Já havia passado três anos. Ele não sabia muito sobre ela com exceção de uma nota que dizia que ela havia se casado há três meses com um milionário. Ele não podia imaginar nada mais previsível do que isso. Estava estampado na cara dela desde o começo qual seria seu destino.

Só ele que não conseguiu enxergar.

Mas Pansy enxergou logo, não foi? E o largou ali, com palavras medíocres de pura pena.

Que ela fosse feliz então. Com seu milionário. Que ela fosse feliz.

Não, ele não desejava isso.

Ele desejava que ela sentisse falta dele todos os dias. Que ela se lembrasse dos cabelos dele quando o tocasse os de outro. Que se lembrasse da pele sardenta dele quando encostasse a sua na de outro.

Mas ele sabia que no fundo, bem no fundo da consciência dele, foi melhor assim. Não foi? Agora ele podia esquecê-la e viver outra mulher. Uma mulher que o amasse. Não é isso que todo mundo quer?

Ele tinha sérias dúvidas se era isso que ele mesmo queria. Porque o mundo todo não o perdoara e ele continuava sentindo aquele metal dentro de si. De uma forma fantasmagórica, porque ele não estava ali. Mas ele o sentia.

Sentia-o todos os dias quando chegava do trabalho e esperava as reclamações dela do quanto aquele trabalho era imundo e do quando ele estava imundo.

Esperava ela fugir dele quando ele corria para lhe beijar assim mesmo.

Mas depois de alguns minutos ele se lembrava de que ela provavelmente estaria dizendo para o outro o quanto ele estava lindo no seu paletó, do quando a comida importada do quinto dos infernos estava ótima e do quanto ele era ótimo em proporcionar aquilo tudo para ela.

Aquilo tudo que Ronald Weasley nunca poderia proporcionar.

Suspirou uma, duas e três vezes bem alto e devagar. Já sabia de cor tudo aquilo, porque repetia todos os dias na sua mente. Já sabia quando seu coração acelerava mais do que o normal. Mais ainda do que já era acelerado, assim era o seu normal. Já sabia quando passaria a língua pelos lábios, buscando alguns vestígios que ela deixara há três anos, antes de partir. E já sabia o momento exato da sua decepção ao não encontrar nada.

Correu os olhos pelo quarto e viu a foto dela na penteadeira vermelha, debaixo do perfume dele junto ao bilhete que ela deixou. Não a pegou, apenas ficou observando de longe.

Relembrou _mais uma vez_ alguns momentos e balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar deles _mais uma vez_, em vão.

Em puro vão.

Largou os olhos da foto e suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que batiam na sua porta.

Uma.

Duas.

_Três_ vezes.

Parou, intrigado. Parou de suspirar e até mesmo de respirar. Parecia um código aquelas três batidas e se perguntou quem estava do outro lado da porta o chamando?

Uma

Duas

_Três_ outras batidas.

Definitivamente, ele não alucinou. Completamente intrigado, dirigiu-se a porta. Suspirou mais umas vezes três vezes.

E três vezes piscou os olhos, após abrir a porta, para se certificar que não estava imaginando coisas. "Pansy?", ele sussurrou, indubitavelmente incrédulo. Sussurrou também por que lhe doía dizer aquele nome em voz alta depois de tanto tempo.

_Três anos_ de martírio.

"Oi, Ron.", ela respondeu. Seus cabelos estavam enormes e continuavam loiros platinados. Sentiu seu coração disparar ao escutar a voz dela roçar seu ouvido. Ele sonhara tanto com isso durante esse tempo. Sonhara tanto com ela falando seu nome, exatamente como fizera: Ron. "Posso entrar?"

Ela parecia não pedir passagem apenas para entrar no seu apartamento, mas para entrar na sua vida também. E ele ficou indeciso se deixaria isso acontecer de novo. Não deu resposta. E ela entrou assim mesmo. Essa era a Pansy que ele conhecia. "O que você está fazendo aqui?", indagou.

"Eu senti saudade, Ron", respondeu, aproximando-se lentamente ele. Mais uma vez pedindo uma permissão que ele não sabia se queria dá. Por que seu coração estava quebrado demais.

Ela o quebrou demais.

Em _mil pedaços_.

E ele estava começando a juntá-los.

Pansy se aproximou mais, depois de esperar uma resposta e nada obter além de silêncio. Dessa forma, ela queria acreditar que quem calava consentia. Pousou sua mão nos cabelos dele e os examinou meticulosamente. Ron se arrepiou inteiramente depois desse toque. Desse toque tão desejado.

Ela passou sua mão todo pelos cabelos dele. E ele se arrepiava cada vez. Pegou-a pela nuca e a beijou. Seus lábios secos sugavam os dela de forma selvagem, como se não fizesse isso há um tempo. Talvez não com vontade.

Empurrou-a impiedosamente até a parede, comprimindo-se contra ela. Percorreu suas mãos ásperas pelo corpo branco e macio dela. _Mais uma vez_, ele queria memorizar com a mão cada pedaço de tecido dela. E _mais uma vez_, não conseguiu, embora não parasse de tentar. Colou seus corpos mais ainda. Tirou o casaco dela e rasgou sua blusa de seda. Ele a deixaria nua, sem nem vestígio de outro homem. Tirou também seu sutiã, sua saia e sua calcinha. E parou.

_Três_ segundos olhando o corpo dela de novo. Ali, na sua frente. Para ele.

Mas só naqueles _trinta minutos_, ele sabia, depois ela voltaria para o esposo dela.

Retirou sua própria roupa rapidamente, sem cerimônias. Sem preliminares. Selvagemente a penetrou. Forte. Com movimentos bruscos. Ela gostava. Ele precisava rasgar a pele dela para se vingar. Para que ela sangrasse como ele sangrava.

Mas também, para gravá-la mais fundo em si mesmo.

Vinte e cinco minutos de sexo bruto. De mordidas nos lábios. Gemidos altos. Suor pelas costas arranhadas pelas unhas vermelhas dele. Puxões dessas mesmas unhas vermelhas no cabelo vermelho dele.

E ao término desses vinte e cinco minutos, após ter desgrudado um pouco um do outro. Ele viu a aliança no dedo dela. Dourada. Como o ouro que o marido dela tinha. Como o ouro que valia mais para Pansy do que qualquer outra coisa. Não mais do que ela mesma, claro. E assim, ele soube que _não valia mais a pena_.

Olhou os olhos castanhos dela que estava com a cabeça apoiada na parede, o observando. Ele sentiu tanta saudade daqueles olhos. E sentiria para o resto da vida toda. Ele sabia que nunca encontraria aquele tom em nenhum outro olho, em nenhuma outra mulher. E não tentaria mais encontrar. Por que nunca existiria duas Pansy's num mundo só. Ele se sentiu gratificado por ter cruzado o caminho dela naquele bar, há tanto tempo. Se sentiu feliz por tê-la amado e por saber que ia amá-la para o resto da vida.

Sorriu. Sorriu com toda a felicidade do mundo. Sorriu como nunca mais havia sorrido depois que ela se foi. Agora ele entendia. Agora ele sentia paz.

"Eu quero que você vá embora", ele disse, não de forma rude, muito menos fria. Mas com uma paz que transcendia sua voz.

**X.X**

** 02.05.2013**

** 2 h e 30 min **

_... Eu não me perdi. _

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Talvez não imaginassem que ele faria isso. Demorou três segundos para digerir o que ele falara. "Por quê?"

"Eu quero que você vá embora, Pansy, por favor", e os olhos dela se arregalaram mais ainda ao notar um tom de gentileza na voz dele. Ela não contestou mais. Já havia entendido. Soube também que ela não mudaria por ele. Por mais que já estivesse mudada. Ela não mudaria mais.

Vestiu seu sutiã, seu casaco e sua saia. Guardou sua blusa rasgada na bolsa que deixou cair no meio da sala. Botou seus saltos e se dirigiu para a porta, sem olhar para trás.

"Pansy", ele a chamou. Ela virou, seu rosto inflexível. Mas talvez seus cílios tivessem úmidos, talvez não. Seus olhos cruzaram. Castanho no azul. Azul no castanho. Dolorosamente, eles se misturavam. "_Eu não me perdi_".

_**Fim.**_

**N/A: **Só para esclarecer algumas coisas. As partes em itálico representam o passado e as normais o presente.

É isso. Eu adorei escrever essa estória. Eu adoro esse casal. E meu coração palpitou, se apertou junto com eles. Aproveitem!

Ah, eu me inspirei na música de Renato Russo que é o nome da fic: Mil Pedaços.


End file.
